1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination of an outside spindle and a core retainer for a lock. In particular, the present invention relates to a combination of an outside spindle and a core retainer for positioning a lock core mounted in an outside handle of a lock.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 of the drawings illustrate a conventional lock comprising an inside assembly 1, an outside assembly 2, and a latch mechanism 3. The inside assembly 1 includes an inside handle 11, an inside rose 12, an inside rose liner 13 mounted inside the inside rose 12, and an inside spindle 16 extending through the inside rose 12 and the inside rose liner 13. The outside assembly 2 includes an outside handle 21, an outside rose 22, an outside rose liner 23 mounted inside the outside rose 22, and an outside spindle 26 extending through the outside rose 22 and the outside rose liner 23. A lock core 24 is mounted in the outside handle 21. A locking/unlocking bar 25 is mounted to an end of the outside spindle 26, and a core retainer 27 is mounted to the other end of the outside spindle 26.
The latch mechanism 3 is mounted between the inside rose liner 13 and the outside rose liner 23 and includes a casing 30, a latch 31, and a cam 32 that has a through-hole 321 through which the locking/unlocking bar 25 extends. When either handle 11, 21 is turned, the locking/unlocking bar 25 is turned to retract the latch 31 inward, achieving the unlatching operation.
The lock core 24 is mounted to the outer end of the outside spindle 26 and retained in place by the core retainer 27 in a manner allowing interchange of the lock core 24 when desired. The core retainer 27 includes a longitudinal slot 271 aligned with a slot 261 in the outer end of the outside spindle 26, with the lock core 24 being inserted into the slot 261 of the outside spindle 26. The core retainer 27 includes a protrusion 272 for engaging with a notch 262 in the outer end of the outside spindle 26, allowing joint rotation of the core retainer 27 and the outside spindle 26. The longitudinal slot 271 of the core retainer 27 includes an engaging section 273 against which a protrusion 241 of the lock core 24 abuts, thereby positioning the lock core 24.
The engaging force provided by the engagement between the protrusion 272 of the core retainer 27 and the notch 262 of the outside spindle 26 provides the lock core 24 with a torsion-resistant effect. However, if an axial pulling force is applied to the lock core 24, the lock core 24 might be damaged and pulled out.
To solve the above problem, U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,877 discloses a core retainer for a lock with an interchangeable lock core. The lock includes an upper slot and a lower slot, thereby defining two lateral walls each having an upper cut and a lower cut. The core retainer includes an insert received in the upper slot or the lower slot of the outside spindle. The insert includes two lugs received in the upper cuts or lower cuts of the outside spindle to prevent the lock core from being pulled outwardly in the axial direction. Nevertheless, the resultant structure of the lock is too complicated and results in increase in the cost.